Chéri, tu Ronfles!
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Hermione est finalement mariée à Ron, mais elle découvre une chose que jusqu'ici elle ne savait pas... Elle apprend que ces bellessoeurs ont le même problème qu'elle... Que faire? Quel est ce problème?


La chanson est de Lynda Lemay, mais j'ai modifiée certaines paroles afin que ça colle mieux à l'univers HP !

**Chéri, tu ronfles**

Ron et Hermione ont finit par se marier. La guerre est finit (et gagner bien entendu !) Donc tout est bien qui finit bien non ? Tous leurs amis vont bien et sont plus ou moins heureux. Et ils s'aiment tous les deux ! C'est le plus important non !?! Mais que se passe-til si Hermione se rends compte, peu après le mariage, que son bien-aimé lui à cacher un gros secret ? Il ronfle !!!

**Hermione :** C'est pas possible Ron, voyons ! On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Pourquoi tu veux pas aller te faire soigner ? Les moldus ont des traitements assez longs, mais je suis certaine que les médicomages pourraient te soigner ça très vite !

**Ron :**Tu comprends pas Hermione… J'aime pas les médicomages, et les moldus, ils ont une opération, mais ça me fait peur…

C'est ainsi que se passait chacune de leurs discutions… Toujours des excuses… Toujours l'amour qui faisait qu'Hermione passait l'éponge et se disait « On verra la prochaine fois… »

En ce jour, notre toute récente madame Weasley se trouvait dans un petit bar karaoké sorcier avec les autres femmes du clan Weasley : Ginny (bien entendu mariée à Harry), Fleur (femme de Bill), Katie et Angélina (femmes des jumeaux), et Tonks, qui, bien que mariée à Lupin, faisait partie du « clan ». Ainsi elles étaient là toutes ensembles, faisant de légers commentaires sur leurs époux, sans pour autant savoir que ces derniers étaient eux aussi réunit à une table non loin de la leur. Ils avaient de très bons déguisements et leurs femmes étaient passé à côté d'eux sans même les remarquer. Au fil de la discution, Hermione appris qu'elle 'était pas la seul à avoir se petit problème de « ronflement » chez son mari, mais que, en fait, Ginny était la seul qui n'avait aucun problème avec le sien ! C'est ainsi qu'elles étaient toutes parties dans la critique des excuses de leurs époux pour ne pas aller se faire soigner.

Lorsque le barman dit que le karaoké était ouvert, Hermione pris son courage à deux mains « On va chanter notre frustration, ça nous soulagera ! », alla dire quelques mots aux musiciens, monta sur scène, suivit de Fleurs, Katie et Angélina, et, sans se douter que son mari avait tout entendu de leur discussion, sans se douter qu'il allait tout voir et tout entendre de son petit numéro, elle commença à chanter :

_Moi j'aurais jamais cru  
Que j'penserais au divorce  
Mais l'idée m'est venue  
Vers la fin d'la nuit d'noces  
C'est pas que j'te déteste  
Ou que j'veux t'voir mourir  
C'est juste que tu m'agresses  
Chaque fois qu'tu respires !_

« C'est pas un peu exagéré là ! » pensa Ron pendant que ses frère se demandaient exactement la même chose, sachant très bien que cette chanson pourrait très bien être chanter par leurs femmes. Seul Harry souriait._  
Non c'est pas qu'tu m'écœures  
Ou que j'peux plus t'sentir  
Mais essaie de dormir  
Dans la pelle d'un tracteur !  
C'est pas qu't'es pas gentil  
C'est qu't'as dû avaler  
Lorsque t'étais petit  
Un moteur de Harley_

_Chéri, tu ronfles_

J't'ai donné des coups d'genou  
J't'ai secoué, j't'ai tourné  
J't'ai roué de coups d'pied  
Ça n'a rien changé du tout  
Quand t'es près d'étouffer  
Là je guette en silence  
Presque entrain d'espérer  
E puis "rrron" tu r'commences  
J'me suis mis des bouchons  
Et des bonnets d'grand-mère  
Mais y a tes vibrations  
Mesurables sur "Richter"  
J't'ai acheté toutes les marques  
D'humidificateur  
Pour calmer tes horreurs  
D'amygdales qui claquent  
Et puis j'ai bâillonné  
Ta grosse face de limace 

_En osant prétexter  
Que c'était un fantasme_

Rires de Harry en regardant les frères Weasley rougirent devant la chanson._  
Quand j'te pince les narines  
Jusqu'à c'que ça fasse mal  
C'est au tour des babines  
De faire "ppfff" comme un cheval_

« Très drole, vraiment, mais c'est pas ma faute à moi ça ! » pensa George_  
Y aurait l'opération  
Qui nous sauverait la vie  
Mais monsieur l'étalon  
A peur des bistouris_

« Ben oui j'ai peur et alors ? Ils nous endorment et après ya aucun moyens de savoirs ce qu'ils vont nous faire ces médicomages… Imagines que ce soit des mangemorts résistants qui t'opèrent hein ? » Murmura Bill à ses frères._  
Pourrais-tu m'expliquer  
Me confier ton secret  
Dis, t'es-tu fait greffer  
Entr'la gorge et le nez  
Un broyeur à déchets... ?  
Y a sûrement une façon  
Une potion miracle  
A donner aux cochons  
Pour ne plus qu'y renâclent  
Moi j't'aimerais ma grenouille  
Si c'tait pas qu'tu coasses  
Si j'ramonais ta face  
A grand coup de quenouilles_

« Aïe ! Ca va faire mal les mecs ! » ricana Harry_  
Au début j'me disais  
Que j'allais m'habituer  
Mais alors j'ignorais  
Que t'allais empirer !!!_

« C'est pas vrai ça, j'ai rien empirer du tout, c'est juste qu'elle à développer son ouïe ! » protesta Ron, suivit de l'approbation de ces frères._  
Là, j'comprends le bonheur  
Le bonheur de ta mère au mariage  
Elle rêvait qu'son enfant  
Qu'son enfant-le-gros-ronfleur déménage !  
J'vais te tirer d'affaire  
Si tu veux que j'me charge  
De t'trouver un garage  
Ou un vétérinaire  
Sinon, r'tourne chez ta mère  
Avec ton vice caché  
J'vais lui dire de t'refaire  
Et puis de s'appliquer !!!_

Sur scènes, les filles souriaient et étaient légèrement soulagées. Vous pouvez pas imaginer combien ça peux vous soulager de crier vos problèmes sur scène en chansons. Elles ne se rendirent pas compte que les hommes de la table voisine à la leur étaient en train de sortir du bar.

Une fois dehors :

**Ron : **Il est pas question qu'elle divorce, je vais aller voir un médicomage de suite !

**Harry (rigolant) : **Je t'accompagne si tu veux, je veillerais à ce que les médicomages ne soient pas des mangemorts rebelles ! Ha ha ha !

**Bill :** C'est pas drôle Harry ! Je viens aussi Ron, je crois qu'il est temps d'affronter ces peurs non ?

**Fred :** Oui, on va venir aussi. Ca fait moins peur d'y aller en famille. Et puis on leur fera une jolie surprise comme ça !

**George :** Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ! Allez, on y va !

En une demie heure, ils étaient dans la salle d'attente, deux heures plus tard, ils ressortaient. Le médicomage leur avait donné une potion à prendre de suite, puis une autre à prendre chaque soir pendant une semaine.

Ce soir-là, Hermione passa, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait dit « oui » à Ron, une nuit complète, sans interruptions, juste une nuit de silence… Elle était heureuse ! Ginny avait raison, son frère avait finit par comprendre le message !


End file.
